


Surpises in the Bedroom

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band), the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki was tired and just wanted to sleep, the very last thing he expected was to find a beautiful blond waiting for him beneath the sheets. Who was he to resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surpises in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote watersports, it's been something I was nervous of doing because it's so unpopular. Not any more!

Yuki closed his front door behind the last guest with a sigh of relief. There were two types of house parties, those where a few friends come over and have a good time, and those which got entirely out of hand. His birthday party had turned out to be the second kind and he'd spent half his time trying to protect his home and possessions. He was too tired to care about the mess, it could wait until the morning. Warily he climbed the stairs and headed into his bathroom to clean his teeth and wash his face. He needed a full shower really, but that too could wait for the morning. He wasn't that bad anyway.   
Throwing his clothes into the laundry basket he entered his bedroom, not bothering turning on the light, and slipped into his bed and pulled the covers over himself. What he didn't expect was for the covers to move back to the other side of the bed. Screaming he hit the light switch for the lamp by the bed staring at the blond head resting on the other pillow. Just a person, presumably one of his guests, though he couldn't figure out who it was from this angle.   
The stranger sat up, blinking sleepily in the sudden light, and meeting Yuki's confused look with one of his own. He was beautiful, that Yuki couldn't help but notice, especially his soft kissable lips. Part of him longed to reach out and touch them, just to see if they were as soft as they looked, but the sensible part reminded him that this was a stranger in his bed. Handsome or not he shouldn't be here.   
“What are you doing here?” Yuki demanded. His voice harsh from the adrenaline rush of finding this young man in his bedroom.  
“I fell asleep.” the blond muttered, brushing a strand of hair away from his eyes. “Is this your bed?”  
“Did you crash the party or something?” Yuki tried again. He had no idea who this man was, which meant he probably hadn't been on the guest list.  
“No. A friend knows Kamijo...” the blond muttered. “Then I didn't feel well, I must have passed out in your bed. I'm sorry.”   
“Who are you?” Yuki tried more gently now. He was sure this man had crashed his party, but so had dozens of others. It did no good to stay angry.   
“You don't me?” the blond teased. “I'm Uruha.”  
“Uruha.” Yuki repeated, where had he heard that name before? It sounded familiar.  
“The guitarist?” the blond prompted. “From The Gazette?”   
“Oh, I’ve heard of that band.” Yuki responded. He's heard of Uruha to, now that he remembered. He's also heard the rumours about the guitarist from Gazette who would spread his legs for pretty much any celebrity with a cock. Some men collected signatures, some photos and it seemed others, sexual conquests. He wasn't sure which guitarist they meant though, but he was guessing Uruha who had no shame at being caught sleeping in a strangers bed. Should he kick him out or let him have his conquest?  
Never one to disappoint his fans Yuki sat up, letting the covers fall tantalising low on his waist as he smiled at the blond. This got a reaction, a eager smile, a seductive pouting of the lips and those eyes, he'd thought he'd seen bedroom eyes before, now he realised all other had been a pale imitation of what Uruha had to offer.   
“Do you like our music?” Uruha asked, leaning closer to Yuki, his tone nothing but sexual.   
“What I’ve heard.” Yuki replied with a smile. “I've also heard all kind of tales about their guitarist.”  
“They're all true.” Uruha whispered into his ear as he leant closer. It was now or never, throw him out, or throw him down. Yuki naturally choose the second and pinned Uruha down with his own naked body. He let Uruha look, he had nothing to hide and so much to show off.   
“It was no accident that I found you in my bed, was it?” Yuki scolded Uruha, who smiled up with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.  
“No.” he answered. Just that, no explanation, no apology. Yuki wanted neither. All he wanted was Uruha to make a payment for using his bed like this, compensation for scaring him before. Bending down he placed his lips on Uruha's own, quickly dominating him completely. His tongue sliding into the younger man's mouth, claiming him, owning him. Today was his birthday, and he was going to make this boy his present.   
Uruha clearly had no problems with submitting, his body relaxed completely for Yuki, eagerly waiting to see what the drummer had planned for him. He knew he had a reputation, and it wasn't a positive one, but he was just doing what he loved. There was no harm in that, and weren't these men who eagerly accepted his advances just as bad as he was?   
“Why are you sticky?” Yuki suddenly asked, pulling back and giving Uruha a questioning look.   
“I spilt a drink earlier.” Uruha replied with a shrug, he didn't feel sticky but Yuki seemed to think he was.  
“Shower, now.” Yuki ordered. When Uruha didn't move he gently pushed him out of the bed and watched the blond go. With a smirk he retrieved one of his favourite sex toys and followed Uruha into the bathroom. Well at least Uruha had figured out that he'd been lying to get him in here, wet and naked as the day he was born. His hands were already wrapped around his aroused length, his eyes half closed in pleasure. With a smile Yuki took the dildo and with the suction end, attached it to the tiled wall before joining Uruha in the shower. They kissed once more, this time with Uruha stroking himself between their joined bodies. He could feel every movement against his own crotch and pushed himself closer, delighted when Uruha's hand managed to engulf both their arousals.   
Uruha had seen the toy, was looking forward to whatever Yuki had planned, so only murmured in pleasure as a finger, lubed with soap, pushed into his entrance. He had to rely on Yuki to stay standing now, his full focus on pleasuring the two of them as Yuki expertly prepared him. He wasn't surprised to realised Yuki knew what he was doing, his reaction to finding him in his bed had been proof enough that Yuki loved men. Sometimes Uruha had to seduce his conquests, even convince a straight man to have a go, but Yuki had put up no resistance at all. It was just what he had been hoping for that night, too horny for seducing an anal virgin.   
“I'm going to make you clean, naughty boy.” Yuki informed Uruha, pushing him backwards against the toy on the shower wall. With a slight shift of his hips, Uruha took the whole thing in one go, eagerly waiting to hear what Yuki had to say next. “Then I'm going to make your body as dirty as your soul.”  
“In what way?” Uruha asked, Yuki seemed a little nervous now, there was more to this than regular sex. Shyly Yuki leaned over, whispering his request and pulling back nervously to take in Uruha's reaction. It hadn't been what Uruha had been expecting at all, but he nodded shyly. He'd do this for Yuki, it was his birthday after all.   
“Hands on your thighs, bend over slightly.” Yuki ordered, and off course Uruha obeyed. Following the next command to pleasure himself with the toy alone happily enough. His moans filled the shower cubicle, a show for Yuki alone.   
Smiling Yuki picked up his shower gel and began to gently rub it over the blonds chest, spending extra time around the nipples and the lower stomach that seemed to be a sensitive area for the guitarist. Moving lower he washed Uruha's thighs, gently lifting each of Uruha's hands in turn to wash beneath, and then continued down Uruha's legs. Finally done he moved back up, wrapping his soap filled fingers around Uruha's length and watching Uruha thrust into them.   
“Faster.” He ordered, noticing Uruha has slowed down. The response was instant as Uruha pleasured himself, a threesome between himself, the toy and Yuki's hand. He came quickly now, too fired up to last for long, and fell back against the wall panting for breath.   
Needing a release of his own, Yuki gently pulled Uruha away from the toy, turning him around against the wall and taking him hard and fast as the shower continue to soak them both with it's hot spray. This was his favourite place to have sex, where he felt the most comfortable to do as he pleased with no worried about cleaning up the mess afterwards.   
He found his orgasm and clung to Uruha as his body shook in pleasure, his warm cum releasing over Uruha's ass and thighs only to be washed away by the water from above. He sighed in pleasure, knowing they were far from done. This had just been a warm up, to get the sexual frustration under control before the next round.   
“Dry yourself and then place another towel on the floor to kneel on.” Yuki ordered as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a warm towel. He dried himself quickly, tossing the towel to one side as he retrieved a few items from his bathroom cupboard that they would need for this. Uruha was nervous now, but he didn't seem to want to stop.   
“Hands and knees.” Yuki ordered, gently stroking the soft skin on Uruha's back. “Do you know what this is?”   
“No.” Uruha said as he stared at the square of latex confused. This wasn't what they had discussed. At least he didn't think it was.  
“I want your tongue in my ass.” Yuki explained. “Use it or don't.”  
“I see.” Uruha replied, accepting the latex and watching Yuki turn around. He'd never done this before, but he got the idea and gently placed the latex over Yuki's entrance. Slowly he leant over, giving a experimental lick before burying his face in Yuki's ass. This wasn't bad, in fact it gave him a feeling of power and control. He was submitting, and yet he was doing the penetrating, but the best part was the way Yuki moaned. Off course Yuki loved this, you didn't own a dildo to attach to your shower wall if you didn't like taking it up the ass. The thought of Yuki submitting filled Uruha's mind with all kinds of perverted thoughts.   
“Do you like eating out of a man's ass?” Yuki scolded as he stepped away. Off course Uruha did, he was as hard as a rock again, a perverted smile on his lips. “You're pure filth aren't you?”  
“I am.” Uruha admitted. He knew what was coming now, and watched with equal parts nerves and anticipation as Yuki made his way around behind him. He thought he would hate this, but as the warm liquid fell onto his ass he moaned in pleasant surprised. Watersports really hadn't been something he wanted to try, but it really did feel good to be used like this. It was suppose to be humiliating for him, but he just found the whole thing incredibly intimate.  
Yuki was hard and inside him before he had even finished, urine falling into Uruha's ass as he buried deeper and deeper. He hadn't done this for so long, it wasn't something he found easy to admit he enjoyed, but with Uruha he really had nothing to lose. The process of making a man clean, only to dirty him straight away, it did things to him that regular sex simply couldn't.   
Uruha's body shook in delight, every nerve crying out with pleasure, Yuki's hand wrapping around his length frantically bringing him to orgasm. And orgasm he did, harder than the time before his own cum hit the towel beneath him, joining the damp below. When Yuki ordered him to lie down on the dirty towel, he did so without hesitation, rolling onto the back and accepting Yuki's semen all over his face. He was a dirty, filthy little whore, but that was what Yuki had asked him to be.   
“With preparation I could piss on you several times.” Yuki admitted as he gently helped Uruha sit up, letting him wipe his face clean now that they were done.   
“Next time?” Uruha suggested. “I didn't think I would enjoy that, but you proved me wrong.”   
“You enjoy being used?” Yuki asked surprised.   
“I think I do.” Uruha admitted. He was embarrassed now, especially as Yuki didn't seem able to respond to that. Pulling himself to his feet he stepped into the shower, washing himself quickly and then wrapping himself in the towel he had used to dry himself before. Again Yuki said nothing, going to wash himself and feeling uncomfortable Uruha picked up his clothes and headed back into the bedroom. Was he supposed to get dressed and leave? Stay and talk this through? Yuki hadn't seemed mad, just surprised.   
“Uruha?” Yuki asked as he stepped into the bedroom, naked but dry now, except for his long hair which would take a little longer.   
“Shall I go or stay?” Uruha asked, a loaded question as either answer would be far more telling than just a simple yes or no.   
“Stay.” Yuki replied. “If that's what you want?”   
“Only if it's what you want.” Uruha replied nervously.   
“I used you,” Yuki confessed. “For my sick fantasies. Now I don't know what I want.”  
“I like being used.” Uruha reassured him. Was that what this was about? Yuki was as embarrassed by what had happened as he was? Letting the towel drop he walked over and wrapped his arms around Yuki, kissing him gently. “Next time, prepare yourself to really have some fun.”  
“You're OK with this, for real?” Yuki asked, rather taken back by Uruha's attitude.  
“I go from one bed to another, being used over and over again. Now I’ve found you, I can settle for awhile.” Uruha confessed. “So what do you say? Got dirty plans for next time or should I go and find somebody else?”  
“I have plans.” Yuki confessed with a smile, he'd just tamed Uruha hadn't he? At very least found a temporarily companion to keep his bed warm. It hadn't been what he had expected, but then the best birthday presents always were the ones that came as a surprise.


End file.
